Nathan Sykes: Immortality
by jdam99
Summary: name sais it all. r n r, first fanfic plz be nice.


**Nathan Sykes: Imortality**

Glide to Camp Half-blood

I guess running from a Minotaur was everyday life for this camp. BUT I am not here to talk about that. So I reached the destination Max told me to meet him. I saw the pine tree he talked about on the hill. Was I dreaming or did I just see the Golden Fleece, I thought. Blasted my nerves. I was told to avoid the tree. I am definitely hallucinating, I thought, that is impossible! It's a dragon!. I completely avoided the tree. As I got to the top of the hill, I saw the valley in my dream. The view of sunset in the Sound was as impressive as in Ibiza. To my right, I could see a three-story house. To my left were a Greek fashioned amphitheater, a climbing wall on fire, a multi-sport sand arena and the aroma of strawberry fields in the woods. Max met me at the top of the hill. ´´ Impressive eh? `` ´´yeah, so this stuff about Greek myths and legends is all true?`` ´´ correct. C'mon, let's get you to Chiron.``

Chiron wasn't the creepiest thing I'd seen so far. Nor was the rest. What was creepy was me starting to remember who I really am. For now, I would have to hide my blessings as best as I could muster. It was hard, but I managed it. Chiron was a half man, half horse beast called centaur. He asked me to introduce myself. ´´ my name is Nathan James Sykes.`` ´´do you know who you are?`` I could tell he noticed a bit of my power. Probably the least surprising. Since I stepped foot on the border of Camp Half-blood, I started remembering my whole story. The child of the Eldest Gods. Primordial Gods. The future Eros predicted of me having the real love by my side. All the Primordial giving me their blessing. My original father, Uranus, was the bit I could not hide from none. Myself and Chiron made a silent agreement not to tell anyone. Finally, I broke the utter silence and said ´´ Max, is the rest of the gang here?`` ´´ yes, and get ready for a concert tonight. I heard the gods themselves are coming!`` I bit back the thing I most wanted to say. Instead I said ´´ leave ´Glad you Came` to the end`` he nodded and went on with hi routine of daily work.

Glad You Came

We finished singing Lightning and people were calling encore. Right on queue, the gods arrived. Great. I decided to make an announcement. ´´ Alright, there are going to be some changes in this song. `` Everyone looked at me as if I was a lunatic. ´´ Not in the actual song, mind you, but in the setting. `` I flicked my fingers and we all teleported to Ibiza. Everyone gasped, but to my surprise, two people smiled at me. One, Aphrodite. Two, Artemis. I didn't get the second one. I understood Aphrodite because the prophecy said so. Wait a minute, I thought, the prophecy also said two goddesses. Now I was freaked out. Artemis had maidenhood, so I didn´t get it. Great again. ´´ First the song, then the questions. Welcome to Ibiza, demigods. `` I finished.

Max: The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came <p>

After Max ends, we all jump off the stage and run to someone at random. I run directly at Aphrodite.

Me: You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me <p>

I nearly get into a fight with Ares, but I kind of held Aphrodite and lifted out of the ground. Thomas was singing for Athena. Laugh out loud.

Thomas: Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came <p>

Can´t say much about Joy, he was dancing with Hestia. Before I got Ares severely injured, I put Aphrodite on the ground and joined the rest on stage as Joy finished his singing.

Joy: The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came 

Seva jumped down at Nyx, who was the only actual Primordial left. I think we all had a partner by now. Well, I had more than one yo worry about.

Seva: You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me <p>

I got on my knees in front of Artemis and sang. She took my hand sheepishly. I could see her blush, though. I was hoping she didn't kill me on the spot. What did happen was Aphrodite appeared and tackled me and Artemis to the ground. I got two kisses. Uh-oh, I thought, I´m going to get killed!

Me: Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came <p>

I got up with a grin and jumped to the stage and continued the song.

All: The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came 

By this time I had already jumped out to join my ladies. Wow, that wasn't expected.

Joy: I'm glad you came  
>So glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came <p>

I had magically made everyone asleep and wake up in daytime. It looked all like a second. I made sure Max awakened just a second earlier to start singing. What I saw was completely weird. Max was with Hecate, the magic goddess. She was magic alright! Joy and Hestia were on couch-floats in the pool. Seva and Nyx were getting out of the bathroom while Nyx was ending to put her top on. She had no pants on either. Thomas and Athena were side by side sprawled on the floor. I wasn't much better. I had my swimming trunks on and two goddesses with their heads on my chest. They were only in their bikini. Not that it mattered. Nearly everyone was like that. Max finished the song.

Max: The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

Everyone gasped at me. Aphrodite and Artemis were both snuggled up beside me. I had a LOT of explaining to do.

Explaining is harder than you think. 


End file.
